samanthian_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Samanthia
Samanthia is the capital of the glorious Samanthian Empire. Empress Samantha spends most of the workday here (usually in the downtown area), making sure everything is running as it should by using her personal underground travel system. Downtown Samanthia Downtown Samantha contains some of the most impressive structures in the world. It never ceases to amaze the hundreds who visit or work there daily. There is a giant statue of Samantha here as well, as well as many flags of the Empire everywhere within the downtown area. Here are some of the most impressive structures within the downtown area: Notable Buildings Samantha Vesania MegaTower This is a 110-floor, 1,610-foot tall building, which makes the top 10 list for tallest buildings in the World. The MegaTower has everything wealthy Samanthians will ever want. From spacious luxury apartments, to large corporate spaces, to the luxurious amenities available inside, the MegaTower is almost like a city in a tower! Plebeians are not allowed inside of this building, although one was thrown off to his death from the observation deck on the 104th floor. Samanthian Council Building This is a 60-floor, 700-foot tall building containing all of the council, its office workers, and of course, some luxuries for the Empress. . The Imperial News Building This is a 60-floor, 720-foot tall building which hosts all of the Empire's state-controlled media. Its goal is to spread glorious news about our Empress across all of the Empire. . . Samantha Vesania Corporate Building Complex This is a set of five identical 50-floor, 625-foot tall buildings which serve as the workplaces for the Empire's wealthy. The Empire's top 5 companies operate here, and plebeians are not allowed within 10 feet of these buildings. Samanthian Intelligence Agency (SIA) This strange futuristic-looking 24-floor, 320-foot tall structure, is the home to the SIA. This is where some of the most covert operations occur, and is always heavily guarded with 24-hour security. Main Page: Samanthian Intelligence Agency Vacant Buildings The Samanthian Nationalist Party building is now vacant and is looking for occupants, preferably a new political party who shall reign supreme within the Empire. It is an 8-floor, 125-foot tall building. Samantha Vesania Square Samantha Vesania Square is home to the largest statue of our Empress within the Empire, which stands at over 150 feet tall. It also features two fountains and a piece of the now fallen Merlin Wall. Many citizens who are unable to travel to the Imperial Palace can worship our Goddess here at this Square. Other Areas Vesania Heights A middle class neighborhood where many of our citizens live. Citizens often commute from here to Downtown Samanthia to work in office blocks. Life Block City This is a city of a new Samanthian invention called Life Blocks. It is designed to keep all of the Samanthian plebeians away from the middle and upper class citizens. These blocks are not built as high as skyscrapers (there is a limit of 10 stories in lifeblock construction) in order to not ruin the glorious Samanthian skyline. A Life Block can fit more than 10,000 people in it.